Saskatoon Fire and Protective Services
Apparatus roster Fire Station 1 - 125 Idylwyld Dr. South :Rescue Engine 11 - 2009 Spartan / Rosenbauer (1500/500/25F/25F) :Rescue Engine 12 - 2009 Spartan / Rosenbauer (1500/500/25F/25F) :Rescue Engine 13 '- 2008 Spartan Diamond / Rosenbauer (1500/500/2x30F) (SN#2763) :'Ladder 1- 2002 E-One Hurricane / Superior tower (1750/300/95' rearmount) (SN#SE 2602) :Car 53 - 2008 Ford Expedition (Battalion Chief) :Truck 42- Water rescue unit Fire Station 2 - 3111 Diefenbaker Dr. :Rescue Engine 21 - 2009 Spartan / Rosenbauer (1500/500/25A/25B) :Tanker 2 - 2013 Freightliner FL108SD / Fort Garry (420/2500) (SN#M458) :Unit 23 2008 Ford F-450 Brush Truck Fire Station 3 - 1906 York Ave. :Rescue Engine 31 - 2001 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1250/500) (SN#SE 2585) :Unit 20 - 1997 Ford F250 brush tender :Engine 47R '(Reserve):-1990 Pierce Lance / Superior (1250/500) (SN#SE 1103) :'Car 100 -''' Ford E-350 Fire investigation unit Fire Station 4 - 2106 Faithfull Ave. :'''Engine 41 - 1993 E-One Cyclone Vista / Superior (1250/500) (SN#SE 1324) :Engine 18R (Reserve) - 1995 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior (1250/500) (SN#SE 1527) Fire Station 5 - 421 Central Ave. :Engine 51 - 2001 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1250/500) :Brush 5 (25) - 2011 Ford F-550 4x4 / Blanchat (150/300) :Truck 24 - 2010 Freightliner M2 106V / Fort Garry tanker (420/2500) (SN#M221) Fire Station 6 - 3309 Taylor St. East :Rescue Engine 61 - 2007 Rosenbauer (1250/500/2x40F) (SN#2658) :Rescue 6 (40) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (SN#2937) Fire Station 7 - 3550 Wanuskewin Rd. :Rescue Engine 71 - 2001 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1250/500) :Hazmat 7 - 1992 International :Hazmat 7 Trailer Fire Station 8 - 207 Slimmon Rd. Built 2010 :Rescue Engine 81 - 2009 Spartan / Rosenbauer (1500/500/25F/25F) :Ladder 8 - 2010 Pierce Velocity PUC (1750/300/100' rearmount tower) :Engine 14 (Parade) - 1948 Mack (1050/125) Fire Station 9 - 870 Attridge Dr. Built 2002 :Engine 91 - 2001 E-One Cyclone / Superior (1250/500) :Command 9 - 1984 bus (X - Saskatoon City Transit) Assignment unknown :2001 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 2582) :1998 E-One Cyclone II / Superior pumper (1050/500/35F) (SN#SE 1868) :1987 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 799) :1987 Ford C8000 / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 798) Spare Apparatus :1999 E-One Cyclone II / Superior quint (1500/400/25A/25B/75') (SN#SE 2076) Retired apparatus :1996 Ford F350 / General light rescue :1992 International / General heavy rescue :1992 Chevrolet / Crestline light rescue :1991 GMC Top Kick / General tanker (420/1500) :1989 E-One Cyclone / 1993 Superior pumper (1250/500/50' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 1242) (Sold to Hanley-Rosedale Fire Department) :1986 International CO1950B / Thibault quint (1050/100') (SN#T86-121) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Chicoutimi) :1986 International COF1950B / Thibault quint (1050/100') (SN#T86-120) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Varennes) :1981 International Cargostar / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 424) :1981 International Cargostar / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 423) (Sold to Churchbridge Fire Department) :1981 International Cargostar / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 422) :1978 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 166) :1978 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 165) (Sold to Whitecap Dakota First Nation Fire Department) :(35) - 1974 Hendrickson 1871-S-LP / Firebird / 1989 Superior tower (1050/300/85' midship) :1971 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :1971 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Warman Fire Department) :1971 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Wakaw Fire Department) :1966 International / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#66049) :1966 International / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#66050) :1962 Ford C850 / King pumper (SN#62094) :1962 International V200 / King/Trump snorkel (-/-/65') (SN#6012) :1960 International / King pumper (840/500) (SN#6008) :1959 Ford / King aerial (-/-/65') (SN#5912) :1947 International / Lafrance booster pumper :1942 Lafrance M-5-100-JOX aerial (SN#L-2062) Future changes A new No. 10 Fire Station is proposed for a site on McClocklin Rd. Completion is planned for 2016. External links *Saskatoon Fire & Protective Services *Saskatoon Firefighters (IAFF Local 80) Category:Saskatchewan Category:Saskatchewan departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Saskatchewan departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Saskatchewan departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Saskatchewan departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Departments operating Blanchat apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus